


Unwelcome Bedfellows

by lost_spook



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Meme, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bester + Sheridan, “It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> For Jaxomsride, in an LJ prompt meme. (And let me say that this wasn't what I imagined my first B5 fic being...)

Sheridan glared. “I don’t think so. I’d rather share with a scorpion, thanks.”

“You know, I’m sure I saw one around earlier. It could be arranged.”

“I’ll just keep watch,” said Sheridan. There didn’t seem to be likely to be anything to watch _for_ down here, but you never knew, and anything had to be better than a night cuddled up with Bester on one narrow single bed in this burnt out hole of a building.

Bester gave a smile. “Whatever you prefer, Captain.” And with that, he took the bed and stretched himself out on it, which now that Sheridan came to think about it, seemed like an unfair arrangement. You couldn’t win with the little creep, could you?


End file.
